


Lost In Time

by halamshiral



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Trespasser, Time Travel, Trying to change the Dread Wolf's heart, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halamshiral/pseuds/halamshiral
Summary: The fall of the Veil has thrown the world into chaos, rendering it a deadly place. In the hope of preventing this from happening, Sylvane Lavellan and her old friend Dorian Pavus decide to engage in time magic out of desperation. But such a risky journey threatens reality as they know it in worse ways than the Inquisitor's lover.





	

9:48 Dragon.

  
The darkness that hovered over Minrathous since the fall of the Veil appeared thicker than usual that day. A huge mantle of green swirling clouds that no longer separated the real world from the spiritual dimension occupied the whole sky. Inside the stunning palace belonging to the Pavus family, two friends played with fire, afraid to get burned, but even more afraid to lose everything they had left.

Sylvane held the silver locket in her hand, observing its intriguing reliefs, pondering the endless possibilities such a contraption could offer. Their decision was starting to weigh heavily on her shoulders as she studied the powerful jewel, and she could see by Dorian's restless demeanor that he felt the same fear of failure. They both knew too well the risks that time magic entailed, particularly Dorian, who had played a major part in its development. It was their only hope regardless of its dangers. One last desperate attempt to save the world from a war they could never win by means of conventional methods.

"Will it work?" She asked idly without averting her attention from the amulet.

"Whether it will work or not isn't my true concern. I'm more worried about what we might do to the fabric of time itself."Dorian stroke his mustache nervously, fixing his eyes on the window through which he could see the terrible sky above them. "Still, it's better than waiting for the inevitable to happen without putting up a fight."

Sylvane was not convinced, but she nodded her head nevertheless. Barely a week had passed since the Veil had been torn down, and yet the time when it was possible to tell day from night seemed a remote fantasy. Everything felt unreal and chaotic. The streets of Minrathous were deserted, save for the demons that roamed around the city from time to time, wandering with no purpose other than tear asunder any living creature in their way.

She stared at the bandage that surrounded her wrist, where tiny stains of blood were discernible. It made her think of all the things they had been compelled to do because of the war. Desperation had driven both mages to experiment with magic they would not have dared to consider under normal circumstances. But the price was exceedingly high, and no blood spell could match their adversary's power without resulting in them losing themselves in the process.

"I'm ready." She moved to hand him the locket, but Dorian shook his head.

"You know exactly where to take us. Grip it and channel your magic. Remember it will transfer through time and space anyone inside its action radius."A shade of melancholy sat upon his countenance, but he did not voice his thoughts, whatever they were. Sylvane knew that he wasn't exactly prone to confessions or sentimentality.  
She looked at him intently, feeling on the verge of tears. They had suffered so much together, renounced so many things. She did not want to lose him as well.

"I'll see you on the other side." A sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Was that in doubt? We're too pretty to die." He jested.

The elf snickered weakly and shook her head. Dorian never failed to make her laugh, no matter the situation in which they found themselves.

She gripped the amulet so tightly that she could feel the metal sinking into the skin of her palm. Taking Dorian's hand, she concentrated her thoughts in an unique point in time, directing all her magical energy toward the precious object. With a deafening blast, her vision suddenly blurred in a whirlwind of blue smoke. The sensation was similar to that which they had experienced in Redcliffe, but even more intense. She felt as though her body travelled at high speed above an infinite void, incapable to see or be aware of anything real around her.

In an instant, Sylvane found herself lying on a fluffy mattress. She stared at the wooden ceiling for a while, barely able to move a muscle, too mentally exhausted to even register what had just happened.

"Where are we?" Dorian's voice came. He was sitting on the carpet next to the bed, looking as confused as she.

Before she could find the strength to utter a word, a surprised gasp followed by the sound of breaking glass startled her. She sat up immediately. There was a flustered elf at the door, scrutinizing the two mages with terrified eyes.

"My lady, I didn't know you were awake, or that you had company. Seeker Cassandra is in the chantry and said she wanted to see you at once." The elven maid warned before fleeing out of the cottage as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Charming." Dorian remarked wryly as he rose from the floor and brushed the dust off his silk attire.

Realization suddenly hit her, and she stared down at her arms. The Anchor glowed brightly in its greenish splendor, covering her left palm, stinging, relentless. She covered her mouth with her forearm to quiet an astonished squeal, the amulet still clutched tightly in her right hand. Tears threatened to leave her eyes once more as she tested the mobility of her fingers, enclosing the Anchor beneath them, forming fists again and again. A comforting hand came to rest on her shoulder, bringing her attention back to her faithful companion.

“We made it.” She managed to say through her shock.

"Just like old times." The Tevinter mage said. "Literally."

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write longer chapters, this one was somewhat introductory.  
> Thank you so much for taking your time to read this!


End file.
